Cara and Isaac
This article focuses on the interactions between Cara and Isaac. Overview Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment The Bachelor Isn't Interested When Cara was trying to find out where Camille went, she knocked on the bathroom door because she heard somebody in there. Instead it was Isaac, who said he was the opposite of Camille. He went back to brushing his teeth, but she rushed over and turned the water off so it wasn't wasted. Though confused at first, he smiled at this action and told her that he heard Camille in the shower early in the morning, and Cara asked him where Angel went. They both started to go down to breakfast, and Cara questioned if Isaac was going to go downstairs in only his pajamas. He said there was no point in getting dressed, which she disagrees with. Once they got to the cafeteria, Isaac quickly ditched Cara for bacon.﻿ Video Killed the Reality Star Isaac and Cara were chosen to play rappers in their team's music video. When Isaac was waiting for Irina to return, Cara arrived dressed in her hideous costume and asked if she looks like a rapper yet. Isaac laughed at her and playfully made fun of her costume, which she laughed at. She showed him the tin foil grills that Irina had created for her and then rapped for him. He clapped for her despite how bad it was and commented in the confessional that while he thought she was a stereotypical good girl she was actually really funny. He called her a dork, but "in a good way". Safest Catch Isaac tried to get soda to drink with his waffles at breakfast, and when Camille was being difficult about it he asked to talk to Cara. Cara questioned his request at first, though she eventually found him a bottle. He warned her not to open it because of this fizz bubbling inside, but the nature lover ignored his warning. The bottle exploded all over them, and although it attracted the attention of everybody in the room they both laughed. Later when Isaac and several other teammates had collapsed while pulling a crate, Cara rushed over to help him up. Isaac convinced her to vote for Avery at elimination that night. Sing Your Heart Out Cara and Isaac were two of The Oscars sitting in the lounge at the beginning of the episode. When Cara suggested shutting off the television and just talking, Isaac and Angel stared at her in disbelief. When Isaac suggested cheating during the challenge, Cara was the only team member to outwardly protest. He worded their actions differently, trying to persuade her to agree to it. Later, Cara asked Paul if he thought what they were doing was wrong. Paul called Isaac a terrible person, but Cara claimed that he genuinely liked her. Paul suggested that he might just be flirting with her. He explained that though there was a chance that the slacker was a good guy, she could consider that he might not be the "knight in shining armor" she thought he was. When Isaac and Angel returned from The Hotel, the slacker had made her a special sandwich because he knew she was a vegetarian. When Isaac and Angel were celebrating after successfully sabotaging Wes, Cara stared with wide eyes. She said in the confessional that Paul may have been right and Isaac might be "an Alejandro", We All Fall Down When Irina and Paul were waiting for Cara to be ready to talk about the Camille incident, they mentioned Avery. This caught Cara's attention, and she asked if they thought she was with Isaac. They tried to lie to her, but she said she could identify mutual attraction. Irina claimed that she was the only girl Isaac needed, though Cara said she didn't know if he was actually a good guy, reflecting on what Paul had said last episode. During the challenge, Avery taunted Isaac by bringing up Cara. She threatened to eliminate the nature lover if they losed, which Isaac said could never happen. At the end of the episode, Cara was ready to talk to Irina, though it was about Isaac rather than Camille. She said that when she saw him trying so hard in the challenge, it had made her stop questioning his honesty. She then thought that if he was able to carea bout winning then maybe he could care about her. Irina encouraged her to do something about this revelation, though Cara was too nervous. Unbeknownst to her, Isaac was making out with Avery in the cafeteria. He pulled away from her because he thought of Cara, though Avery told him to forget about her. Unfortunately, he listened. Fire Insults at Will When Isaac had burst out in anger first at Wes and Donna and then at Avery, Cara put her hand on his and said she was there for him if he needed somebody. He said this issue was something that she didn't need to get involved with. He then moaned in the confessional that kissing Avery was the worst thing he could have done because it may have ruined his relationship with Cara. Later, when Irina and Cara were walking through the woods, she said she was unsure if she would trust Isaac with a gun because of his freak out at breakfast. She said she wanted to talk to him about their relationship, but he was impossible to speak with while angry. When Isaac frantically rushed into the jailhouse because of Donna's injury, Cara questioned if he was alright. That night, Isaac was sulking because he was afraid the fact that he kissed Avery was going to hurt Cara. The nature lover found him sitting in the stairwell and sat beside him. She thought he was thinking about how he screwed up in the challenge, and then told him that everybody messes up at one point in their lives. Cara said that all of the good things people do balance out their mistakes, though Isaac couldn't think of anything he did that was good. She said that he always treated her beyond nice and kissed him quickly, saying that she really liked him. She ran off before he could react. Teeth Isaac told Angel about his and Cara's kiss, revealing that they hadn't talked ever since. The slacker expected his roommate to choose which girl was better, and Angel thought the choice should obviously be Cara. The next morning at breakfast, Isaac was searching for Cara. When she arrived, he revealed that he had made her a special plate since there were only meat products being served. Cara smiled at the offering and they walked back to the table, forgetting their former awkwardness. During the werewolf part of the challenge, Cara ran into Angel and Isaac. The troublemaker thought her fear of Edmund Sullen was reasonable and offered her help, though she said she had to work solo for the challenge. When she dropped her stickers as she was leaving, Isaac rushed after her to return them. When she saw the bite mark on his hand, she panicked, asking him about it. When he revealed it was just a bite from Monique in the challenge, Cara stopped worrying, since she thought she could have treated it if it was an animal bite. Flashing Lights Before the challenge, the stylists talked to Cara about Isaac, saying that her crush wasn't a secret anymore. The environmentalist thought that Isaac hadn't mentioned anything about their kiss because he didn't want to deny her in front of the cameras, though Angel told her that he was just unsure of how to approach their relationship. Cara was in disbelief and excitedly hugged him, saying that had made her day. During the press conference, Rachel Claire set Isaac up to finally tell the truth about what happened with Avery. When Cara reacted negatively, he claimed he had hid it from her because he didn't want to hurt her. She asked if that was why he'd been avoiding her, and he said he was afraid of the consequences. She crawled into his lap, saying that this made her stop questioning if he was actually a good guy. She made him promise to never do anything like that ever again, and then they kissed. The crowd had an oddly negative reaction, though neither noticed. When they broke apart they continued to stare at each other through the rest of the conference. That night at elimination, Isaac and Cara were the bottom two. When Cara was voted off, Isaac thought it was a mistake, though Cara said it was fine. They hugged and he said he would win the competition for both of them. Isaac admitted in the confessional that he didn't know if they were technically dating. Avery then revealed in the confessional that she had voted off Cara to hurt Isaac. Thirteen Isaac was still trying to figure out how Cara was eliminated, overanalyzing every detail of the elimination ceremony. When Irina revealed that she had voted for Cara, he suspected Avery's involvement. Angel then revealed that he also had voted for Cara, upsetting Isaac. The pyromaniac admitted that Allison had told him to, making Isaac begin to question her. When they saw Cara on the television, Isaac was captivated and refused to change the channel. Later, when Allison said she did not believe the explosion had actually happened, Isaac flipped out on her because he thought Cara was dead and that it was Allison's fault she was eliminated. When Isaac fell in the mud while escaping the zombies, Cara rose from the ground and approached him. He apologized for her elimination, though he claimed it wasn't his fault. He then tried to get her to recognize him by saying he was her boyfriend, but then said that it wasn't official if that's what she wanted. The zombie didn't listen, though, and was only stopped when Avery leapt on top of her. Later, Isaac explained to Avery that he had "rather cheesy, romantic feelings for Cara". All I Want is Revenge Cara's and Angel's back-to-back eliminations left Isaac angry and violent at the beginning of the episode, supposedly because he was "suffering". When he got into an argument with Allison, the daredevil accused the troublemaker of treating the nature lover terribly. Isaac countered by saying that he wasn't the one that voted her off without reason. Cara was brought back as a guest this episode to antagonize Avery. The environmentalist agreed to come to get her revenge on Avery for trying to seduce Isaac so many times. Cara tortured Avery throughout this episode to get back at her, often sabotaging her chances at winning the challenge. During the break between challenges, Isaac and Cara were able to see each other. They sat in awkward silence, unsure of what to say because of her elimination. Isaac apologized for her elimination again, though unlike when she was a zombie he stated that it was his fault. Cara said that he could win to make up for it. She mentioned that she felt bad for him because Angel had also been eliminated. When Isaac said he didn't have any friends left, Cara suggested Paul, much to his chagrin. When he held her hand and agreed to try, she joked that he was going soft, and Isaac said he didn't want to ruin their relationship. Trivia *Like many other Total Drama couples, this pair was seperated in the same episode that the couple was formed. The same thing happens with Duncan and Courtney, Harold and LeShawna, Gwen and Trent, Geoff and Bridgette, and Alejandro and Heather in the original seasons, and so far Ophelia and Victor in this season. *Though Cara was extremely difficult to write for, her relationship with Isaac redeemed her character. *Though I don't think Cara is unintelligent or oblivious, she often doesn't notice when Isaac either lies to her or is inconsistent with what he says. For example, he both tried to blame himself for her elimination and say he wasn't involved with it at all. Category:Interactions Category:Relationships